Murphy
by milessays.hi
Summary: John Murphy is a transgender boy transitioning from Clarke Griffin to Murphy. It can be hard to follow, especially if you're not trans, but you are more than welcome to leave a review or message me for any questions. This story means a lot to me and I hope you have a meaningful experience reading. :) Updates when I can
1. Chapter 1

John was looking up at the ceiling. Again, blaming himself for his father's death. He shook it off and sat up on his bed, looking at the pictures he drew on the wall and the floor. He took the pointed charcoal from under his bed, which was practically a mat with a blanket, and began to finish sketching the one in the middle of the floor.

He was sick of being in solitary lockup, and when he was lonely, he thought of Earth. He heard a loud buzzing noise and stood up, waiting for the guards to enter. "Prisoner three one nine stand against the wall." John looked behind him as he was walking towards the back wall, "I don't turn eighteen for another month." "Against the wall."

The guards pulled out his right arm and placed a wristband on him causing a wince. He looked down at it, confused and now angry.

John reluctantly stood against the wall when the guards held him there, but wriggled free and started running down the corridor crashing into his mother, Abby. The guards were running up behind them until Abby assured them it was okay. "Mom, what's going on?" Abby patted his shoulder and pulled him into a tight embrace, plunging a reaper stick into his neck. "Earth, Clarke. You get to go to Earth." John shuddered at the use of his birth name as he sunk for a final time into his mother's arms.

John jolted awake in a dropship next to Wells and ninety eight other kids. John hadn't seen this many people since before he was arrested. "Good morning, Clarke." John hit Wells in the gut causing him to lean forward, trying to double over with the strap over his shoulders stopping him. "My name is John." John decided to use the chance of going to Earth to start over. Only a few people on this whole ship knew his birth name anyway.

John relaxed himself as Wells winced next to him. John cut his hair and used bandages as chest bindings so he looked enough like a boy. Although, every now and then, he was recognized as Clarke Griffin.

The screen in the corner lit up and Chancellor Jaha said something no one paid attention to. The only thing everyone was focused on was that they get to go to Earth. Not caring if they live or not. A boy named Finn got out of his seat ignoring his girlfriend's request to sit back down. Soon after, two other boys exited their seats and the dropship hit the ground with a crash, sending everyone slamming straight to the floor.

Two of the three boys were dead, and Finn was now groaning on the floor. The communication lines were dead as well and John was thankful for having Raven on board, the most skilled and youngest Zero-G mechanic from the Ark.

Everyone was fiddling with their belts, still trying to get accustomed to the new gravity. Everything was different. Nothing was artificial like it was on the Ark. To an extent, it was all too real. John shook his head, trying to validate the whole experience.

A few people rose to their feet trying to balance. A man dropped down from the upper level of the dropship. He was clearly a couple years older than the rest of the 100, now 98, but at this point John didn't expect anything other than surprises.

Finn sat up from the floor as Raven ran over to see him. John was pretty sure they were together and for some reason, that bothered him. They seemed incompatible and nothing alike.

Bellamy was about to open the door when John stopped him.

"Stop. The air could be toxic."

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway."

A younger girl stepped out from a shadowed side of the dropship, "Bellamy?"

Bellamy produced a smile that stretched all the way to his eyes. "My god, look how big you are." A wave of sound flooded the ears of everyone on the ship, obviously talking about the famed siblings as they hugged. John looked at Bellamy's wrist then at everyone else's. "Where's your wristband?" Octavia glared at him, "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in over a year."

John then realized they were the Blake siblings. Octavia had done nothing wrong, she had just been born. Each family is only allowed one child for population control reasons. The Blakes hid Octavia under the floor for 16 years until she was found and their mother was later executed.

Bellamy pulled the lever and the door pushed open. He looked over to Octavia and motioned for her to be the first person on the ground in 97 years. Everyone stood there in shock, breathing in the air that smelled different, feeling natural heat, and the gentle breeze swaying the trees. The air had a scent no one had smelled before. No one could describe it, yet no one stopped to identify it.

After Octavia hit the ground they all rushed out and heard the soft dirt and leaves under the pounding of boots. Everyone was screaming. They felt free and alive for the first time in their lives. John felt the excitement climbing through him. It was a strange feeling and he could barely keep his composure. He cleared his throat and winced slightly. His throat had become raw and scratchy from using an alternate and deeper voice.

Everyone was off the ship besides Bellamy. He stood in the corner of the doorway smiling at his little sister, skimming the grass with her hands. John walked up to him and Bellamy gave him a shallow but meaningful smile. John stood next to him and looked straight ahead, feeling Bellamy's eyes fixated on him.

John saw Finn pull Raven into a kiss and he looked down, again unsure of why he was bothered. Bellamy lifted his head slightly, "What's your name?" John's mind raced trying to think of a last name. He blurted something out before thinking, "Murphy. John Murphy." He couldn't say Griffin. He could face too much recognition.

Bellamy nodded, "Not sure we've met before, but I'm sure you know I'm Bellamy," he pointed to his sister, "and that's Octavia." After several moments of silence between the two men, Bellamy spoke, "What are you in for?" Everyone would know who he was if he had said what he really did, but he didn't want to lie. "I killed my father," he replied, "it was an accident. I never meant for it to happen the way it did."

He expected Bellamy to walk away right then, but he was surprisingly understanding. Bellamy talked about his mother, "I took Octavia out of the living space for one day and that's all it took," he scoffed. John apologized sympathetically, yet his mind was still curious about how Bellamy got on the ship. "How'd you get a spot on the ship?" Bellamy looked at him with warning, "I can't talk about that. Not yet." And with that he strode away. Leaving John by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone was starving by the time Bellamy came back with food three days after landing. The goal was to land near Mt. Weather, a military level bunker designed to withstand a nuclear war. The group had landed on the wrong side of it about 20 miles away.

Despite the hunger, there were bigger threats. A boy, Jasper, had been speared. They weren't alone. There were other people on the ground. They started constructing a wall but hadn't made significant progress. Bellamy had asked John to be in charge while he was gone now he was asking for him to help guard the freshly killed two-headed deer. "What's in it for me?" John asked with a playful smile. Bellamy shrugged, "Someone has to help me run things."

Bellamy started calling John by the name Murphy instead being that there was already another John. Soon enough, everyone was calling him Murphy. Murphy helped people stay on task with the wall and controlled water and food portions while Bellamy was away. When Bellamy was in camp he went on hikes through the woods trying to find something medicinal for Jasper.

All Jasper did was groan and groan, which started to really annoy the rest of the group to the point of wanting to kill him. Murphy had used some seaweed to brew into a tea and tried giving it to Jasper. He groaned for the rest of the night regardless of how much he drank, and as much as Murphy didn't want to admit it, at a point he wanted to kill Jasper, too.

Bellamy smiled at the boy whenever he had the chance. It wasn't his usual smile. It turned into something more than shallow yet meaningful, when he saw Murphy his face lit up brighter than the burning sun, which felt especially warm today.

People were sleeping in tents and the dropship, but Murphy sat wide awake by himself at the smoldering fire. He paid his respects to the lost lives and carefully watched the four people keeping guard, picking up their techniques and routines for no reason in partic

ular. Bellamy sat next to him and he jumped, almost letting out a high pitch scream.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Bellamy put his head down apologetically.

"No, that's okay. I was just spacing out," he shook his head, "why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't. It's a nice night. I wanted to see what the stars look like from the ground."

Murphy nodded and put his head down to fiddle with his hands. "You okay?" Bellamy asked with soft eyes placing a hand on his back. Murphy thought nothing of the gesture as he nodded once more. All of his friends had done this at some point.

Murphy kept adjusting uncomfortably against the chest bindings that were now crushing in on his ribs. Bellamy wrapped his entire arm around his waist and pulled himself slightly closer. The blonde had gotten some sort of hint that Bellamy had feelings, and as much as he didn't want to lead him on a path going nowhere, he needed the embrace. He needed to feel something other than pain and regret. He leaned into Bellamy and put his head on his shoulder. He quietly sobbed until Bellamy asked what the problem was shortly later.

He told him about his life. He told him about Clarke, he told him about his mother, and he talked about what crime he committed in the first place.

"My dad found an error in the oxygen system. The Ark is dying. That's why we're down here. Anyway, he told me and I told Wells and Wells snitched to the chancellor."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I tried to get the message out after my father was executed."

Murphy's father was executed when he was younger and he never got to see him transition or see him develop into a young man.

"I hope you know that no matter what you'll always be John Murphy to me," Bellamy smiled at the boy in his arms.

Murphy let a tear escape, "Thank you. No one has ever said that before."

Bellamy nodded, "As long as you're nothing like Abby you'll be fine."

Murphy laughed at the reference to his mother, "I promise I'll be nothing like her then."

The two men stared at the stars for a while when they heard a noise. Bellamy jumped to his feet so fast he almost fell over. He relaxed when he heard soft laughing and told the guards to stand down. "Raven! Finn! You're out way past curfew. Get inside," Bellamy ordered, but with a small smile as not to be too intimidating.

Murphy subconsciously watched Raven walk by clinging to Finn's arm. She looked at him with her soft brown eyes and he snapped back into reality when he saw her smile and blush at him.

Bellamy looked in the same direction as Murphy when he lowered himself back to the ground. "You should get some sleep. Or at least try," Bellamy offered. "Okay. Thank you for talking to me and being understanding." Bellamy nodded and their eyes locked together.

They stood there chasing each other's eyes until Bellamy leaned in to kiss him. "Stop," Murphy said inching away. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to lead you on I just needed someone to talk to. I-I don't want to be with you." Murphy looked at the ground in embarrassment. Bellamy grabbed his shoulders lightly, "Hey, that's okay. You're okay. I just hope we can still be friends."

Murphy's head shot back up, "Yes, of course." Bellamy smiled. He didn't seem hurt, but he didn't seem as happy as he was when he was clinging to Murphy. The two men wandered into separate tents and let sleep take hold.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT**

Murphy was awake before most people and decided to take a walk around camp. He thought about the Grounders and how they were guarding the mountain. He also thought about Bellamy. He felt horrible about letting him down, but he had no choice.

Raven came out of nowhere and started walking by his side, causing him to be briefly frightened. She looked at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled at her without realizing and assured her it was okay.

"What are you thinking about? Bellamy?" Raven asked him with a sly grin.

"No, it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Sure," Raven said sarcastically.

Murphy shook his head, "What are you thinking about? Finn?" he asked mocking her.

She lowered her head before speaking. "Actually, no, I came to see you."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Me?"

"You look like you're trying to start over with this new opportunity and I want to be here when you do."

"Why? I don't want to get into it."

"You don't have to tell me. I just wanted you to know I'm here if you need me."

Murphy wanted nothing more than to hug the girl. He didn't expect people to be this supportive, but then again, not a lot of people knew about him yet. He took in what she said a bit more.

"Wait, is it that obvious I'm trying to start over?"

She shrugged without say anything else. She assumed he could read her body language, which he could. More people had woken up by now and started wandering around camp still half asleep. Including Jasper for the first time in three days. Monty, his boyfriend, was helping him move around and take careful steps.

Raven looked at Murphy one more time before she left to go see Finn, "See you around!" He nodded as she trailed off. He heard a scream and ran towards the gate of the heavily constructed wall.

Wells had been murdered by the Grounders. Bellamy was quick to follow and placed a hand on Murphy's shoulder, "I leave for a few hours and this happens. Are you okay?" Murphy nodded, tightening his jaw looking carefully around to see that two of Wells's fingers had been detached. Two men carried Wells back into camp and another started digging a third grave.

Bellamy gathered everyone's attention after a failed attempt of Wells's belongings being redistributed. "We need to plan a retaliation against the Grounders. They will come back and back killing us off and we need to be ready to fight." Finn was yelling in the distance carrying a knife. It was Murphy's knife. "The Grounders didn't kill Wells!" he pointed to the initials on the inside of the knife, "J.M. John Murphy."

Bellamy looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and disgust. "You know I didn't do it, Bellamy," Murphy pleaded, "I was with you all night." Raven yelled, "And he was with me this morning!" Finn looked at everyone with complete anger, "This is pure evidence! He killed Wells!" A few other people joined Finn. Then, a few more.

"I say we float him!" an anonymous person screamed behind Finn's crowd. "Yeah!" the whole group roared. "Raven?!" Finn looked at his girlfriend with confusion as she shifted her weight towards Murphy's side. He scoffed and flipped her off. "Get him."

Murphy felt an uncomfortable amount of hands on him as he struggled against them, still pressing against the pressure of his chest bindings. They ripped off his jacket as they drug him towards the rope that was being tied to a tree. "Bellamy!" he screamed, but it was no use over the clamor of delinquents.

Finn grabbed his shoulder and under the left side of his chest, feeling a layer of bandage. "What the hell are you wearing?!" Finn pulled off his shirt as tears streamed own Murphy's face heavily. All the hands that were once against him pulled away like he was infected.

Murphy wrapped his arms around his chest as if it was going to protect him. "Finn! Leave him alone!" Raven said, now being the only audible voice. She pushed past the crowd of people and saw the vulnerable boy sinking to his knees in the middle of a dissipating group. He looked up to Finn with deep pain in his eyes, "Just do it." Bellamy's voice cracked, "John don't-" Murphy raised a hand at him signaling for him to stop, "Bellamy, I'm done. Just kill me, Finn."

Raven was full of rage looking at her now ex-boyfriend, "Finn don't touch him." Finn scoffed and took his glance off the hurt boy, "Her, you mean." Finn ushered away the remaining people, "I'll deal with _her_ myself."

Finn grabbed him by the shoulders, and with little resistance drug him away about a kilometer from camp. A few of the other delinquents took Bellamy and Raven away making sure they wouldn't disrupt anything. His chest bindings were torn away as he was shoved against a tree.

Murphy gave little resistance. He felt threatened and pointless. He would die anyway. Murphy slumped against the tree every time Finn thrusted against his swollen ribs and hollow body. It felt like forever. The pain. The fear. The lifelessness his body began to accept.

Finn shoved Murphy to the ground, "Don't come back around camp. You disgust me," he spat on him and walked away. Murphy laid on the ground in a fetal position until the ground turned cold from the night air. He was sobbing now. Without the knowledge of what happened to Bellamy or Raven.

He pushed himself off the ground and put what was left of his bindings on. Wincing against the painful rubbing on his ribs. His face and body were covered in blood and dirt. He looked back to the direction of camp for a last time before he resumed walking in the other direction. He walked for what felt like several mindless hours until the last thing that could possibly happen, happened.

 **Author's Note: I didn't want to put the sexual assault scene in this, but it's a real issue and a big one, especially with trans people, that often gets ignored in writing. It was a very emotional process and I am deeply sorry if it offended anyone, but I just feel like it shouldn't have been overlooked on such a topic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

He let darkness and footsteps guide him through the woods. He didn't know how many people were holding him, all he knew is that he was heading towards a belated death. His captors spoke a foreign language that he had never heard before.

After several hours of walking, his knees were weak and his feet were blistered. He had trouble breathing through the sack that was placed over his head, and when they took it off he felt relieved - briefly.

The Grounders had him. He was placed in a cage and chained to the wall. No matter what they did to him, it couldn't have been anything worse than what Finn did.

"Octavia!" Bellamy screamed throughout the camp. He had been released, only to discover his little sister was now missing. "Octavia!" he tried again. No response.

He stumbled into Raven's tent almost out of breath from yelling, "Raven!" She shot awake and rubbed her eyes. "Jesus, Bellamy. What is it?" He threw her clothes on the bed, "Octavia is missing. I think the Grounders took her."

Raven put on clothes faster than she ever thought she would ever have to and followed Bellamy out of the tent. They grabbed some rations and weapons and shoved them into their packs. They snuck out of camp unsure of when, or if, they would return.

Although Raven was thinking about finding Octavia, Murphy was also on her mind. They had been walking for hours and decided to set up camp in a small cave. "Start a fire," Bellamy pulled a gun from his pack and put it in the waistband of his pants. "Woah, Bellamy! Where the hell did you get that?!" He hadn't remembered that he had to keep the gun a secret.

"The council gave it to me before I got on the dropship." The lie came out cold with little emotion. "Bellamy, talk to me." Bellamy considered it for a moment. They needed something other than rations, but if he left he knew she'd follow. He didn't want to lose someone else. Bellamy sat down across from her and pulled his knees to his tight chest.

"I shot the chancellor."

Raven leaned back in surprise, "You what?"

"I killed him, Raven."

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Her opened jaw and wide eyes were enough.

A tear escaped from his dark eyes, "I had to," his voice broke, "it was the only way to protect Octavia. But she's probably dead now anyway."

He was sobbing now at the thought of losing the only family he had left. She finally made it to Earth. She was living her dream, and now she was gone. Raven walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He rested his head on her chest as she rocked him and hummed softly. "We can't give up. She's still out there." She felt a pang of guilt for not openly sympathizing Murphy and she couldn't help herself anymore. "And so is Murphy."

A tear escaped from her eye when she said his name. He was almost a ghost. Bellamy eventually fell asleep leaning on Raven and she laid him down gently on the ground. She pushed some of his curly black hair out of his face and made a bed beside him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, but she knew he was the exact opposite on the inside.

Surprisingly, Murphy was asleep, but he shot awake when he heard the heavy footsteps coming down the deteriorating corridor. He tried to jerk free from his chain, but it became an impossible task with the sores on his wrists from previous attempts. He noticed the large spike in the wall keeping him in place and tried to pry it out of the wall.

The guards showed up and opened his cage. They gave him a plant and said something in a language he didn't understand. "I... don't... understand you," Murphy said weakly. A tall man with face paint leaned over to another guard and said something inaudible to the boy. The other guard nodded and walked out of the cage leaving him alone with the intimidating tanned guard.

The other guard came back with a tall woman who also had facepaint. She walked up to him and crouched down to his level, "What's your name?" He leaned back in surprise with his eyes wide and full of fear, "John." She lifted her head then slowly lowered it back down, "John? I'm Anya."

She nudged the plant towards him, "Eat." He warily picked up the plant and looked at it for a moment. He was hungry, but he wasn't sure if he should trust her. Something about the way she looked at him gave him a sort of reassurance as he lifted the leafy thing into his mouth. "Good."

Anya untied him and requested him to follow her. He thought of breaking for it, but decided against it upon seeing the muscled warriors behind him. She took him to a room and latched the door shut. She tied him to a chair and he gave little resistance.

"How did you get here?" she asked as she reached for objects on the table behind her. "In a dropship from the Ark." He put his head down. She turned to look at him with wide eyes, "The Ark? What are you doing here?" He explained the oxygen issue as she lifted a pail of water from the ground.

"How many soldiers are in your camp?" she asked facing him. He noticed the bucket was steaming from the top. "There's no soldiers. Only kids. About ninety eight of us," he replied including Bellamy. She dumped the water on him and he screamed at the boiling temperature on his skin.

"How many soldiers?!" she screamed with a dagger in her hand. "There's no soldiers... I swear." He said it weakly letting more and more strength be released from his frail body. She pried his fingernails off from underneath as he screamed the rest of the day - pleading for mercy - telling her everything he knew.

Two nights later, he woke up to his chains off and his cage open. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, but all he knew now is that he had a chance. He ran out still, covered in blood and dirt, and made his way out of the Grounder camp.

He started running through the woods towards camp. He didn't want to go back to where Finn was, but he thought of Bellamy and Raven. He shoved Finn out of his mind and kept running until his vision went blurry. Even then, he didn't stop.

He bumped into someone visibly large and muscular. It was one of the guards. He fell to the ground and as much as he wanted to run away, he couldn't. Sleep was too strong. A split second before his eyes closed he saw Octavia. The little brunette that Bellamy had such careful watch over.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

He woke up in camp. Laying in the dropship. People were yelling in the upper section of the metallic area. He recognized one of the voices as Bellamy. He lifted himself up before feeling small hands lower him back down. "Stay put for now," Octavia said in a sad voice that almost cracked.

He swallowed rough and tilted his head towards her, "What did he do to you?" A tear ran down her face, "He saved me." Murphy was about to ask more questions until heard heard the upper door latch squeak open. Bellamy descended the ladder with sweat beading down his face, "He won't tell us anything."

Octavia walked out of the ship. Bellamy shook his head and leaned down to the blonde boy. "Are you okay?" he asked with soft eyes that had suddenly appeared. Murphy put his hands on his stomach feeling the new fabric on his skin. He nodded gently and gestured towards the water supply.

Bellamy brought him some water and he sat up to drink. "Leave him alone, Bellamy. He didn't do anything wrong. He helped me. And Octavia." He looked at the floor and crossed his arms, "I know, but we need to know about his people."

"Bellamy, he's just trying to protect them."

"Well, we need to be ready to fight. They're coming and we need to-"

"Bellamy."

He looked to the blonde with a completely different expression, "What?"

"I told them. I told them everything. Everything about the camp."

With that, Bellamy headed back up and continued asking questions. He was furious. Murphy heard familiar sounds as he looked at his fingernails. The Grounder screamed for the first time he had heard. For some reason, he launched out of the cot and started banging on the latched door.

Octavia came in a joined him. "Bellamy!" they both screamed continuously until he opened the door an eternity later. They climbed up to see his low hanging, barely breathing Grounder.

Bellamy sat in the back of the room against the wall for a moment staring at his sister before he left. Nathan followed him down the ladder. Murphy didn't know Nathan, but he seemed loyal. Octavia started cleaning the man with a rag as Murphy tried to close the wounds.

The man released a low mumble to the young girl, "My name is Lincoln." She stepped away giving him some more space to breathe, "Lincoln," she repeated, "I'm Octavia. And that's Murphy. Why did you tell me your name?" He looked up at her, the light reflecting off his eyes, "I want you to remember me when I'm dead."

The small brunette looked at him with despair, "You're not going to die. Don't say that." She turned to Murphy with a look he had never seen on her face, "What's the situation outside?" He raised an eyebrow at her coming to the realization he hadn't seen the outside of the camp for days. "Murphy, just go!"

He hurried down the ladder and peeked behind the curtain that was used as a door for the dropship. He began laughing so hard he couldn't breathe when he saw everyone walking around like mindless zombies. Raven walked up to his gasping body. "They're all eating these." She held out her hand revealing the tree nuts inside, "Jobi nuts."

A smile flashed across her face when she looked back at them, but a bigger one appeared when she looked back at him. He knew he could trust her. "Come with me," he motioned towards the ladder.

She followed him up and watched his scrawny arms start to open the latch. A pang of guilt hit her when she saw his fingers without nails. She inhaled sharper than intended leading his attention to her. "You okay? He's not going to hurt you," he said leaning over his shoulder. "It's not the Grounder. I'm sorry, can we talk about this later?" He nodded and finished opening the door.

When they pulled themselves up, the Grounder had been released from his restraints and Octavia had dressed him in some of Wells's old clothes. Raven knew immediately what was going on, "Everyone is out of it. I'll keep look out for Bellamy. Go."

The small girl looked to the blonde boy with a silent plea for help to get his large body down and out of the ship. They took him to the edge of camp and released him from their grasp. Lincoln kissed Octavia and looked through her racing mind softly. With that, he slipped away.

"Guys!" Monty ran out of his tent, Jasper quick to follow. "I fixed the radio. We can talk to the Ark." Bellamy paced towards the front of the quickly formed crowd, "And why would we wanna do that? So they can put rules on us? So they can come down here and put us all back in cells?"

Monty got defensive as Bellamy stepped forward, "So we can talk to our families. They're our people too up there," he pointed to the sky. Bellamy tightened his jaw so hard it almost hurt to release it, "Not a lot of us have families anymore. We're your people now and this is your home now. If you don't like it then go face the Grounders alone. You can do whatever the hell you want, just don't get in the way."

Bellamy stormed off and the crowd dissipated slowly. Monty headed back into his tent turned on the radio and set it to the right frequency. "This is the hundred to the Ark. Do you copy?" He heard static for a while as he tuned it more until he heard slight mumbles and rustling. He repeated himself. He heard a large gasp followed by, "This is the Chancellor Kane. We copy."

"I should've fought harder," Raven said to Murphy with tears in her eyes. "It's okay, Raven. You didn't know what to do." He put a hand over hers. A fearful thought hit him, "Where is Finn by the way?" She couldn't help but see the fear in his blue eyes. She got closer to him and picked up his hand to squeeze it, "Bellamy killed him. He hasn't been the same since."

He looked down, many thoughts moving in his head, but there was only one that would always be the most prominent. He had never thought of Bellamy as a killer. He didn't think he had the power to do that to someone. Raven stiffened, "I'm not going to ask what he did because I know what happened. He made sure of that."

She picked up his chin and turned his head to face her. His eyes were screwed shut. "Murphy, look at me," he opened his eyes slowly releasing a river of tears that he desperately tried to hold in. She held her index finger and thumb on his chin to prevent him from looking back down. "None of this is your fault. Okay? You didn't do anything wrong. You are important and you matter. You'll always be John Murphy to me. You'll always be a man to me. You are the strongest person here. You've been through more than any person should ever have to go through and you're not even eighteen yet."

She released his chin and he looked back at the ground. "You matter, John. You matter to me." He looked back at her soft dark eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him lightly. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently pulled her closer. She pulled away from him not wanting to go any further so soon after what happened to him.

She stared at his lips with her hands now around the back of his neck. She broke her stare and pulled him into a tight hug. She let go and leaned her head on his bony shoulder. They each had one arm around each other as they looked up at the stars. It was so peaceful until they saw it hurdling towards Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Murphy and Raven ran as fast as they could, but Monty beat them there. It was smoky and parts and bodies were strewn across the ground. Shacks and huts were on fire as Grounder families hurried out of what was once their village.

"Jesus Christ," Raven said with a failed attempt to keep the tears away. The ship hit right in the middle of the village and it sent everything up in flames. The rush of running and screaming people dissipated at an alarming rate.

"Help me look for survivors!" Monty screamed already sprinting away from the stunned pair. They were quick to follow Monty's orders, but Raven slowed when she realized this was an Exodus ship from the Ark. How many of their people were dead?

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Monty said to a small Grounder boy hiding underneath the rubble of the destroyed civilization. "It's alright." After several moments the boy finally crawled out. He looked around him for soldiers and didn't find any. Murphy crouched down slowly to look the boy over. It was obvious he didn't understand English, but the blonde did his best at being somewhat comprehensible.

Raven walked up behind them and readjusted her pack, "What the hell are we gonna do with a kid? We don't know where his family is. He doesn't even speak English, Murphy!" He turned to look at Raven with the boy's ash covered arms still in his gentle grasp, "Well, we can't just leave him here." Raven looked at the ground for a time then nodded with more tears flowing down her cheeks.

The kid had Murphy's hand with a loose grip as they wandered back through the massacred land. "Kane said there was illegal ship launch over the radio, so as soon as I heard I ran down here," Monty finally admitted. Raven stopped and whipped around, "You have a radio? You're talking to the Ark? Since when?" Monty tilted his head, "I gave an announcement yesterday. You weren't there? I told them about-" "Kane." Raven said it cold with the thought of Bellamy pulling the trigger once more in her mind.

Raven nodded back and flashed an obviously fake smile, "Can I use it when we get back?" Monty's eyes widened a little when he said yes.

"Woah, don't touch that," Murphy said pulling the boy's hand away from the leaking pink liquid. The brunette ran towards it opening a cannister. "This is hydrazine. Highly explosive." She gave an example by putting some on a rock and throwing it into a pit of open fire. The boy jumped when it exploded and Raven put more hydrazine in her cannister.

"Where the hell is that Grounder?!" Bellamy was running frantically through the camp full of now sick people. It was spreading throughout the camp fast and everyone was weak. Bellamy had brought back guns from a bunker he had found about ten kilometers away from camp. His pack was full with gunpowder and cans of ammunition.

He took them to the upper part of the dropship and told Nathan to guard them. As he was walking past the place where he tied up Lincoln, he stopped. He walked over and stood exactly where the Grounder was strapped in. Fury burned through him at a rate he could not stop. He punched the metallic wall until his knuckles other boy in the corner stayed absolutely still the entire time.

When the group got back to camp, Monty stood outside with the boy while Raven went in her tent to build grenades and Murphy looked for Octavia.

"Octavia," Murphy whispered and pulled her aside, making sure Bellamy didn't follow. "There was an Exodus ship launched and it crashed into a Grounder village. We don't know how many people lived or died, but we have a boy we saved. I need you to take him to Lincoln. Can you do that?" The small girl nodded with a stunned look on her face.

She snuck outside the wall, surprisingly not sick, and hurried the boy out to Lincoln's cave.

Murphy looked around the diseased camp as he walked over to Raven's cabin. She was putting gunpowder from Bellamy and hydrazine in cans and placing them aside. "Raven," Murphy tried. She didn't look up. He nudged her lightly and she looked straight at him with a grin. "Raven!" Murphy exclaimed as he grabbed a rag and started wiping the blood from her eyes.

"What are you doing? I'm fine," the brunette lifted an eyebrow. He showed her the rag and more blood started draining from her eyes and nose. "Lay down, Raven." She started coughing blood over the side of her cot and Murphy held her hair back and wiped her mouth. "Get out. You'll get sick, too," she said, her eyes slowly closing. Murphy smiled and placed a hand on her arm, brushing his thumb back and forth, "Worth it."

Some time later, the pair had been called out by Octavia to go with her outside the gate. She wouldn't tell them why, but it seemed important. Murphy rose to his feet from Raven's bedside and approached the short girl. "I'm not bringing her. She's sick and she needs rest." The brunette quickly nodded understandingly and pulled him out of the tent as he took one last glance at the sick girl.

Octavia pulled him outside the back of the gate and brought him to Lincoln's cave where the Grounder was waiting. "What is this about?" Murphy asked Lincoln growing impatient with people not telling him anything. The tall man approached him, "Are you ready to make peace with my people?" Murphy's eyes widened and he nodded gently.

They were meeting at the bridge that divided the two unestablished territories between the Grounders and the Sky People. On the way there, Murphy didn't know what to feel. He was nervous, anxious, excited, hopeful, and pretty much every other emotion one could feel. The blonde spaced out in his own thoughts trying to escape the nerves that surrounded him. He managed to survive until he saw her.

Anya walked towards the middle of the bridge as well as Murphy, Octavia, and Lincoln. Anya urged everyone except Murphy to stay on their side of the bridge. Lincoln had previously been renounced from the Trikru people. The blonde's breathing grew shaky when Anya got closer. "W-We just want peace," Murphy stuttered then winced at his poor choice of vocabulary.

"I get it. You started a war you don't know how to end," Anya said it cold when the sentence rolled off her tongue. Murphy raised an eyebrow then processed what she menat before speaking again. "That wasn't us. It was our people, but not us," he pointed to the sky, "there's a big spaceship up there. That's where our people live. They don't know that there's other people on Earth. They think it's just us." Anya squinted. "Your people, your responsibility."

The Grounder woman turned her back and said something in a foreign language that sounded similar to the one he heard in the Grounder camp. Just then, the group heard a sharp noise that was later drowned out by Murphy's quick scream and gunshots.

The blonde had an arrow in his upper arm, and he clutched it as he felt Lincoln pulling him back towards their side of the bridge. Monty and Jasper were shooting at the Grounders in the trees from different angles, so there was no telling where they actually stood. Grounders were fleeing the bridge in all different directions.

Murphy was taken back the way the came through the woods. Monty and Jasper later caught up with them. "Why were you guys out there?" Octavia asked. "We saw you take Murphy out so we decided we'd follow." The brunette sighed, "Well, that's not creepy at all."

They made it back to Lincoln's cave and Murphy sat on the cold dank ground and looked at the boy across from him. It was the boy they had saved that Murphy had realized now was not so small. He was around twelve years of age and had a spiral tattoo around his eye. "Nyko, don't look. Go outside." With that, the boy stood up and paced outside the cave without an utter of speech. "You got him to talk?" the blonde asked. "No, I know him. I trained him to be a warrior." "A warrior? He's so young," murphy trailed off and muttered. Lincoln sighed, obviously not wanting to get distracted from the task at hand.

Lincoln knew what he was doing, but Murphy still tried to talk him through things. The Grounder put a dagger on the fire and the blonde tried to divert his attention from it. "Is the blood dark or light?" Murphy asked trying to get the best view of his arm. "It's dark. Don't worry. You didn't hit anything important. Octavia, give me your belt," Lincoln said eying the arrow.

Octavia handed Lincoln her belt and he tightened it above the wound in the blonde's arm. "Pull the dagger out of the fire and hand it to me." Murphy winced and looked away before the knife even touched him. Lincoln gestured to the space behind him, "Hand me that stick." Monty handed it to him and he put it in Murphy's mouth. "Bite on this. Don't scream."

The Grounder exhaled slow and relaxed, "Are you ready? On three. One, two." Lincoln stopped at two and yanked the arrow from Murphy's flesh and immediately placed the dagger on the open wound to seal it. Muffled screams echoed through the silent woods.

It was pitch dark when the group started heading back, but somehow they had made it to the dropship. They all had blistered feet and were ready to take a three day nap. Sadly, that wasn't possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Octavia ran back into camp with sweat pouring down her face, "Murphy! Raven!" Murphy ran out from Raven's tent to the heavy breathing Octavia. It was night now and people were yelling at the girl to shut up. He took her to Raven's tent, but gestured for her to be quiet because she was asleep.

Murphy knew there was something important , but he let her gather her thoughts. "He said something about a plant he gave you to eat while you were in the camp. It made everyone sick. It was to weaken the battle field. They attack at first light."

Raven was awake now and had caught the last part of the conversation. The blonde looked back to her weak body, "Raven, we can't survive them. We have to evacuate the camp." Raven shook her head, "We're not leaving. They can't survive me." She motioned towards the buckets of hydrazine on her work table. "I'll get Monty," Murphy said as he moved towards the exit. "Wait, Murphy!" He stopped and turned his head to acknowledge Octavia. "Don't tell Bellamy. At least, not yet."

Monty entered the tent and started talking to Raven about defenses. Murphy had no idea what the dark haired boy was saying. He was talking too fast and using smart people words. "Uh, Raven, can you translate," the blonde raised an eyebrow. "We're gonna roast some Grounder." She said it lightly and weak. "Oh. Okay then…." Murphy trailed off unsure of how to respond otherwise.

Raven sat at her work table putting a jar of hydrazine carefully in a tin can of gunpowder. Murphy watched from the back how her weak eyes managed to stay open just enough for her to function. She sealed the can and looked behind her, "All we have to do now is put it on the bridge and shoot it. The bridge will blow up and they won't be able to get to us. At least, not enough of them."

The blonde stepped towards her now fully awake, "Raven, that bimb has survived everything on Earth for a hundred years." Raven smiled, "Well then it's a good thing I've never been on Earth.

The bomb was ready all they had to do was set it in place. Everyone, besides the few, were still asleep. Octavia, Raven, and Murphy all carried it down to the bridge. Despite Murphy's attempts to make Raven stay and rest, there was no stopping the powerful brunette.

They had been trekking for hours, but Raven didn't stop. Every time the paused Murphy saw her legs shake and her knees give out. He learned better than to try after a rough punch to the arm.

They made it to the bridge almost right at daybreak. Raven took the bomb out of her pack and placed it in the center of the bridge. Raven was walking back when they started hearing war drums. The rest of the group was on a ledge to be away from the blast, and since Raven was insistent on doing this herself, she was alone.

"Raven!" Murphy screamed with panic pulsing through him faster than his own heart rate. She looked up at him before collapsing on the soil. Before the thought even had time to process, Murphy slid down the ledge and pulled her limp body into a ditch. "Octavia, shoot it!" The smaller brunette yelled for him to move, but he didn't. "Octavia, shoot!"

The noise was unlike anything he'd ever heard. A large piece of debris was coming towards the pair fast. He got up and tried to move Raven, but her leg was crushed underneath. He already knew it was broken.

Octavia rushed down to them as soon as the ringing in her ears let up and she could see straight. "They're going to be looking everywhere for us. Lincoln has a plan come with me." At first she didn't see Raven's crushed leg and limp arms until Murphy looked at her with the same silent plea she had. The brunette didn't have to say anything she just nodded and helped the blonde lift it away.

"I need to carry her back. You need to cover me," Murphy said referring to the remaining Grounders. Just then, Lincoln slid down the hill and lifted the brunette and told Octavia something Murphy couldn't hear. She looked to the blonde as Lincoln trailed off. "He's putting her in his cave. We can get her later. She's safe."

The two made it back to camp around mid afternoon. Bellamy was the first to greet them, "Where have you been?" The small girl pushed past him, "Good morning to you, too." Murphy wasn't sure what to do so he followed Octavia's lead and kept his head down.

They walked into Monty's tent just as he was finishing the detonator. "Where's Raven?" Monty lifted an eyebrow. "She's safe," Octavia said with a small smile. Bellamy stepped into the tent, "Where's Raven?" Monty couldn't help but let out a giggle. The noise made the still asleep Jasper groan until he awakened.

Octavia took Bellamy out of the tent and Murphy followed the siblings. She looked over her shoulder back at the blonde, "I'll take him to Lincoln's cave. Stay here."

Monty finished his project and leaned back, "How long do you think we have?" The blonde shook his head and lowered himself to the floor, "I'm not sure. Is everything set up?" The dark haired boy nodded with his eyes fixed to the floor. "Let's get everyone in here then. We need to be ready."

Nathan helped get everyone on the dropship, but the door was not to be closed until Octavia and Bellamy returned with Raven. Several people crouched in front of the dropship with guns pointing out, another wave of delinquents behind them. In the back, while Monty held the detonator Murphy was holding the door lever.

They heard rustling right outside the wall. Nathan look straight ahead, gun in hand, "Don't shoot unless it is a confirmed Grounder. Got that?" A series of nods washed over the crowd.

A single Grounder came from the wall and Murphy recognized her as Anya. She had a look of panic on her face and a split second before a boy fired he screamed, "Wait!" Everyone looked back at him in dismay. "Let her on. I want to talk to her." With that, the delinquents moved aside letting the warrior aboard.

When she was in position hundreds more warriors came down from the trees. Murphy plunged a reaper stick into her neck. Similar to the one his mother used on him. "Murphy I have to do it now!" Monty screamed with his hand on the detonator button. Murphy didn't take time to think he just pulled the lever as the door squeaked shut.

Anya was in restraints and Monty pressed the button. The dropship briefly lifted and then slammed back down again. The thrusters were pushing out fire against the Grounder army.

300 soldiers lay dead all around the ship leaving the wall had been destroyed, too. They all stepped out, including Anya, and made their way through the field of bodies.

A pink mist filled the air and everyone started coughing. They all fell to the ground and shut their eyes. The last thought that passed Murphy's mind was about Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Everything was white. Even when Murphy's eyes adjusted. There were machines beeping and an IV in his arm. The bed he was laying in was much unlike the ones on the Ark. It was soft and comfortable, and for a moment, he didn't want to get up.

He stood up and flinched as his toes hit the cold white tiles. It smelled like cleaning supplies in the room and it was making his nose itch when he took a deep breath and stretched. He tore the IV out of his arm and walked over to the door with one circular window. He saw a dark haired boy stirring around in the room across from his own. About 15 inches away from the other door was sign that read _QUARANTINE WARD._

Murphy banged on the window trying to collect Monty's attention, "Monty!" The boy turned around the gripped the window in front of him, "Murphy?"

Bellamy sat in the corner of the cave with his knees to his chest. The fire was crackling in the middle of the area while the still unconscious Raven lie next to him. Lincoln was building a splint from saplings and Octavia was going back to the dropship, looking for survivors.

Bellamy shifted his head down. "I should've stayed. I needed to be there for him. I just left him there to die," he mumbled to himself. Lincoln didn't bother trying to talk to him, for he was visibly upset.

Lincoln was tying the flexible wood together with pieces of Raven's clothing and using tree sap as an adhesive. Sweat gleamed off his bald head and his muscled arms. The boy in the corner weakly waved his hand at it in desperate need of conversation, "That better work." As soon as he said it he regretted the tone he used.

The working man shifted his eyes over and his hands paused for a moment, trying to fully take in his words. He let out a sigh and continued working. Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows, "Look, I'm sorry. I was scared for my sister. I can tell you care about her, too. Thank you for looking after her." Lincoln nodded softly and introduced himself. Bellamy repeated his name before introducing his own self.

Octavia dashed into the cave and both men launched to their blistered feet. She was out of breath from running. She bent over and put her hands on her knees before standing up straight again. She stumbled back from lightheadedness and grabbed the wall and Lincoln's nearby arm for support.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes when they looked at each other for a brief moment. He looked at the way Lincoln's hand carefully grasped the skinny arm of his little sister before she finally spoke, "They're gone. All of them. Gone." Bellamy took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What do you mean gone?" he looked at Lincoln's face and saw he was deep in thought. "Are they dead, O?"

The brunette shook her head, "I'm not sure." Lincoln moved away and looked towards the opposite wall, crossing his arms. The siblings directed their attention towards him as he said the words, "Mountain Men."

Murphy smashed the window and reached down to unlock the door from the outside. He lifted a shard of glass and pushed open the heavy door. There was a worker in a hazmat suit a few rooms down, cleaning it out. He quietly unlocked Monty's door and the dark haired boy stepped out.

Monty stayed behind the blonde as they approached the working woman. Murphy grabbed her arm and cringed as the equipment hit the hard floor. He held the glass shard against the thin suit over her neck, "What the hell is this place?!" The woman was crying and breathing heavily, "Stop! There could be a containment breach."

The blonde spun the woman around and grabbed her arms, dropping the glass. "That's not what I asked." She looked up to him releasing a few breaths, "Mount Weather Quarantine Ward." The blonde and Monty were in shock as he released his grip on the stunned woman. The thought that people other than Grounders survived the cataclysm completely struck him.

Monty pushed them apart to calm the woman down the best he could. "How many people are there in here?" Murphy asked from the opposite wall. She looked over Monty's shoulder, "Three hundred eighty-two." The blonde slid a hand over his face and crossed his arms. With his arms crossed he realized his chest bindings were gone.

He paced back down to his room and Monty followed with the woman close behind. "Where are they…" Murphy trailed off, muttering obscenities to himself. He turned around to the pair in the doorway and looked at their confused faces with desperation. He was clearly upset and tears were starting to run down his face. "I need you to get me some bandages." The woman looked at him with sincere confusion. She wasn't as scared anymore, but she wasn't about to waste supplies on someone who was ready to kill her less than five minutes ago.

She shook her head, "Clarke, why do you need-" He cut her off my pushing her against the wall and saying, "That's not my name!" Monty pushed him off of her, "If she was going to hurt us she would've done it already! Let me talk to her! Wait here." Monty walked down the corridor with her to her equipment, juts out of Murphy's ear shot.

"What's your name? I'm assuming you already know mine."

"I'm Maya. I can take you the president he'll explain everything."

"Alright. Thank you. Can you get my friend some bandages now?"

"Why does she need bandages?"

"Maya, listen. That is not a girl," Monty pointed to Murphy. "His name is John Murphy. He's a boy in a girl's body and it makes him super uncomfortable if you call him a girl or Clarke. Okay? Clarke is dead. He just wants bandages for chest bindings."

"We can do surgeries for chest reduction here. He wouldn't have to use bandages ever again. It's been affecting his ribs and a few of them are even slightly cracked."

Before she even finished speaking Monty had already ran back over to the blonde and told him everything. The two boys ran back over and Murphy asked a million enthusiastic questions.

Maya's oxygen tank started beeping. "Why is it doing that?" both boys asked. "I'm running low on oxygen. We need to go upstairs so I can take you to the president."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After two days, Raven struggled awake. Bellamy brought her water as Lincoln made sure her brace was adjusted right. Octavia kept looking for the rest of the 100, but was unsuccessful every time she went out to check.

Murphy walked past crowds of people on the way to the president's office. All he got were awkward stares. The boys turned down an empty hallway as Maya led them to the private office. She knocked on the door and they all heard a click before she pushed it open. She held it open, but didn't go in. "Not going?" Murphy raised an almost concerned eyebrow at her. "I have to get out of this suit and fill the tank," she said gesturing once more for the pair to enter. They nodded and walked in the dimly lit room.

The man behind the desk was well aged and his hair had grown a pale shade of white. He stood up and outstretched his hand, "I'm President Dante Wallace. I assume you're Monty and Clarke?" Before the boy shook his hand Murphy corrected him, "It's Murphy. John Murphy." The president nodded and lowered himself back into his chair.

"Let me tell you a bit about the mountain. Mount Weather is a military strength bunker built to survive for many, many years-" Murphy cut him off, growing impatient with curiosity and the assumption of his surgery. "Yeah we know that, but why can we breathe outside and you can't?" Dante remained talking with a calm smile on his face, completely understanding of the questions. "We have never been exposed to radiation, therefore we can not inhale it. We have air filters and scrubbers and we have water recyclers, crops, and enough food for another hundred years. You were exposed to a much stronger level radiation than the one that is currently on the Earth – solar radiation."

"How long have we been here? How do you know our names?" Murphy bombarded the president with questions and Dante chuckled, "Calm down. One at a time." Murphy dropped his head and mumbled a brief apology. He lifted his head and looked at the president, "Where's Raven Reyes?" The older man looked back at him with a flash of concern that almost went unnoticed. Almost. "You've been here about two days and Raven isn't here," he said avoiding Murphy's second question.

Murphy slammed his fist on the table, "How do you know our names?!" The president leaned forward, "I can't tell you that."

"Tell me."

"I can't tel-"

"Tell me!"

"Do you want that surgery or not, John?"

The reduction surgery was now a weak spot for the blonde. Dante had cornered him. Murphy calmed himself before asking, "What do you mean 'Raven isn't here'?" The president sighed, taking his eyes off of the wildly curious boys. "She didn't make it. I'm sorry." He looked at the president with tears in his eyes, "What about Bellamy and Octavia and Lincoln?" He sobbed quietly and gripped the armrests of his chair when the president shook his head.

There was a crash that echoed off the trees through the forest all the way to Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln. "What now?" Lincoln threw his arms up in the air almost getting sick of the surprises the Sky People kept making. Bellamy and Octavia stepped out of the cave and saw the smoke pouring out from the crash. "O, stay here with Raven. Lincoln and I will go look." She nodded and Lincoln stepped outside. "It's only a few kilometers away we can make it there in a couple of hours."

The men started their trail through the forest towards the thicker smoke. Bellamy used his sleeve to put over his nose and mouth trying to stop the smoke from entering his lungs. The relationship was still awkward between Lincoln and Bellamy, but Lincoln was never nervous. At least, that's what his impression was.

After a few hours of walking and near silence, the men had stumbled upon a part of the Ark. There were several Sky People and Lincoln began to breathe heavily. Bellamy put his hands on Lincoln's broad shoulders, "They won't hurt you I promise." The Grounder looked up to him from the ground, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Bellamy." The black haired boy tightened his jaw.

Bellamy looked to his right and recognized a few people stirring around near a section of his past home. Abby and Kane stood together – without Jaha. A tear almost fell down his face. It didn't go unnoticed by the Grounder, but he didn't say anything. They heard rustling to the left of them. He removed his hands from Lincoln and expected Octavia to come out of the bushes.

The boy Raven, Murphy, and Monty had rescued came of from the trees. "Nyko, go home," Lincoln said with concern. The boy shook his head and Bellamy stood there utterly confused. "Go. Home." Nyko shook his head again and Lincoln crouched down to his level, "Alright, if you won't go home, go to my cave. Okay? Octavia is there."

Nyko chewed on his bottom lip considering his options before nodding and walking off into the empty woods back the way he came. "Who is that?" Bellamy asked watching the little Grounder trail off. "Raven saved him and Octavia brought him to me."

A warm tears ran down the side of Bellamy's cheek."Why are you upset? They're your people." Bellamy looked over to the group of Arkers and without looking at Lincoln he replied, "I killed their leader."

The Grounder had no idea what to say. With his eyes still fixated on the Arkers already working, the curly haired boy said, "We have to send Octavia in."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Murphy was lying in the infirmary bed, staring at the bright lights across the ceiling. "John," Dr. Tsing tried to grab his attention placing a hand on his forearm, "we need to take a blood sample." The blonde was confused as to why they had to have a blood sample, but he didn't question it. "How much is a sample?" The tan woman started putting the syringe together, "Not much."

She put the cannula in his arm and gently pulled back on the syringe. He exhaled slowly, surprisingly relaxed. He noticed the clear tubes along the upper walls and saw that they stretched to the beds, but whatever went in the tubes seemed to have to come through the vent.

She took the needle out, put a lid over the needle, and placed it in her pocket. "The surgeon will be here soon. Just wait here." Murphy laid there and fiddled with the sheets on his bed. Thoughts of Raven flooded his mind and filled him with guilt. "I should've went with her," he said under his breath. "I should've went with her."

Octavia was watching over Nyko, who was now asleep, when Bellamy and Lincoln walked into the dimly lit cave. She was tired. Nyko had his head resting on her upper leg and Raven sat up keeping lookout so she could warn Octavia if she needed to. The brunette felt bad about not being able to do anything, but the temporary disability wasn't her fault.

"The Ark is here," Bellamy said and Octavia groaned slightly too tired to acknowledge anything around her. Lincoln walked towards her a lightly shook her awake, "We have to take Raven. They can help her. You need to bring her in the camp." The girl's head slumped down and her eyelids were shut tight. He looked back to Bellamy, "We have to take her ourselves. Octavia needs to rest and to watch Nyko."

Bellamy stared at the corner of the cave and heavily inhaled the musty scent with no reply. Raven stared at him with plea, "Bellamy, I know what you did, but this isn't the Ark. This is Earth. A new chance at life. It'll take some explaining, but we have to try. We have no idea where anyone else is and we need help. I need help. Please, Bellamy. Please."

The dark haired boy stayed in the same position for some time before nodding and helping Raven up to her weakened legs. The Grounder looked at him with an arm around her shoulders. "It's going to take twice as long to get there and it's already dark. We should wait until morning then we can bring Octavia." Bellamy looked back at his worried face, "You heard her. We don't know where our friends are or how much time we have to save them. We leave now and come back for my sister."

The two men carried Raven through the woods as the sun went down. All three were tired and the camp was what seemed like forever away. They set Raven down against a tree and Bellamy took a canteen of water out of his pack. The group drank the water and shared some rations Bellamy had brought from earlier. The brunette girl started drifting off and Lincoln was staring up at the stars that were starting to appear from the clouds separating across the dark sky.

Bellamy was looking to the trees that were to the right of him when he asked Lincoln, "What did you mean by mountain men?" The Grounder slowly tilted his head back down to the curly haired boy who was now looking straight at him. "I can't tell you right now." Bellamy furrowed his brows and was now on the verge of a festering anger, "Why?" Lincoln looked at him and said, "If I tell you, you're not going to listen to anything else I have to say and you'll get yourself killed." Anger was now definitely apparent in his voice, "What's that supposed to mean?! Are my friends dead?!"

Raven was awake now due to Bellamy's yelling. "What's going on now?" she said rolling her eyes. He didn't break his cold stare at the Grounder when he replied, "He knows where our friends are and he won't tell me." Raven furrowed her brows and gave Lincoln another cold look which made him feel twice as guilty. "I can't tell you. You're friends are probably safe for right now, but I can't tell you yet."

Bellamy stood up, "Probably?! Probably?! They're _probably_ safe, yeah, way to go. I'm so calm right now. Thanks for that. You hear that Raven? They're _probably_ safe. Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Better than dead," Raven replied understanding of wat Lincoln meant.

Lincoln looked at the ground before Bellamy spoke again.

"I bet your people have them," he said getting closer to the Grounder's face.

Bellamy now inches away from Lincoln's turned away face whispered, "And if they do, I'll kill every last one of you myself."

Mere seconds after Bellamy had finished speaking, Lincoln threw him against a tree. He slumped to the ground but the Grounder lifted him by his shirt and shoved him against the tree once more. "Listen to me, Bellamy." Bellamy thrashed to get out of Lincoln's hold, but the Grounder only gripped him harder. "They are fine. We'll get them out. But you need to trust me. And if you won't do this for me, do it for your friends. Or Octavia at least." Lincoln released Bellamy and moved away from him, still not breaking his stare. Bellamy walked over to Raven and lifted her arm to pick her up. "Come on. Let's keep going."

They eventually arrived at the Arker camp and set Raven down by another tree. They were constructing a gate, which they had gotten pretty far on in a day, and that meant there were a lot of people. There were two guards standing by the entrance to the gate. Bellamy exhaled heavily, then looked to Raven. "You ready?" She nodded as he pulled her arm over his shoulder and started limping her towards the gate with Lincoln close behind. Before they got out of the treeline Bellamy spun around and looked at the Grounder, "What are you doing? What if they hurt you?" Lincoln shifted his weight to one side, "It's better they know about us now. We can make peace with each other. The last time no one was told we were here it didn't end so well." Bellamy nodded and started back towards the gate.

Once out of the treeline, guns were pointed towards them and Bellamy promptly exclaimed, "Don't shoot! This is Bellamy Blake and Raven Reyes! The hundred is alive!"

Murphy woke up in a hospital bed looking at the same bright lights and clear tubes. He tried to sit up but was forced back down by a pain in his chest. He winced and placed a hand over the sore spot and was filled with pure joy when he felt his new flat chest. He slid his hand down from his shoulder to his hip and the only lump he had was his deformed ribs. His ribs usually made him sad, but at this moment he couldn't be sad. It was a physical impossibility.

Dr. Tsing walked in with a clipboard. She stood over the side of his bed and started writing his vital signs on the clipboard. "Hello, John. How are you feeling?" A smile stretched across his face, "Happy. Very happy." The doctor chuckled, "That's good. Alright let's go over a few things. "I'll release you from the infirmary in a couple of days, but you need to rest and stay in bed. You can't shower for about a week prior to surgery and you just need to take it easy for a while. Luckily surgery has had enough advancements to heal faster." "What if I need to do something soon? I need to find my friends because I know very well they aren't dead out there." The blonde realized he just gave himself away and released a secret he should've kept to himself. Murphy nodded and took a deep breath which caused yet another wince because of the new stitches and staples in his chest. "You're still a bit loopy from the drugs," Dr. Tsing nervously laughed. "Unfortunately we can't release you from the mountain for a while either. Just take two to three weeks to recover."

Murphy nodded, but not without tightening his jaw in a rather frustrated matter. "I'll come back and check on you every couple hours. Is there anything I could get you right now, John?" The blonde shook his head childishly before Dr. Tsing disappeared behind the infirmary door.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Bellamy sat by Raven's side as she laid in one of the few beds left. Raven was peacefully asleep as the boy's thoughts raced. He didn't know if anyone from the Ark knew what he did, but he wasn't about to confess anything. Lincoln had been talking to the Arkers for some time now, telling them things about his people and their hostility. Peace was to be made as it was a while ago, but hopefully this time, they would succeed.

A group of guards was sent to get Octavia and Nyko. Kane sat by Bellamy's side and the younger boy felt his heart rate begin to quicken. Kane sighed before speaking, "Chancellor Jaha is dead." The words sank into the boy with such deep guilt and shame he didn't even feel the tears running down his face. "I didn't expect this much of a reaction. You never seemed to fond of him on the Ark," the new chancellor noted.

Bellamy knew it was time to give in regardless the consequence. "I just wanted a place on the drop ship with my sister. It was me. Captain Shumway proposed the offer. I know you're probably going to float me, but please, let me say goodbye to Octavia." Kane furrowed his eyebrows, "Shumway was the initial suspect. We floated him. I understand, Bellamy." The chancellor put a hand on the boy's arm. "Bellamy Blake, you are pardoned for your crimes."

Murphy was still gazing at the ceiling, seeing orbs form in his mind when he looked away from the pale light. The door to the infirmary flew open and smacked against the wall causing the blonde to shudder a bit. A man with sores all over his face and arms limped in with the help of three other men and Dr. Tsing behind them. The man laid down in a bed and tubes were connected to a device under the left side of his neck.

The blonde struggled to sit up, but he managed despite the pain. "What happened to him? Are my friends okay?" Murphy's eyes were wide when he asked Dr. Tsing. "Radiation poisoning. You're friends are fine. You need to rest." She filled a syringe with anesthetic and Murphy pushed it away. "I don't want to rest!" "John, you need to. Just relax." He struggled against her, but she won and injected the needle in his arm. The last thing he saw was the tubes hanging from the ceiling filling with blood that had came from the vent.

He woke up an unknown amount of time later and blinked a few times to drive away the dizziness. He heard Dr. Tsing walk in and pretended to be asleep while she checked on the man with the sores. She exited the room an eternity later and Murphy looked over at the man a few beds down. He didn't have prominent sores anymore, but it hadn't have been that long because the bloody substance was still flowing through the tubes.

He crawled out of bed after removing the IV needles from his veins and quietly approached the resting man. The blonde stared at him in awe of how fast he healed and it made him wonder what was in that blood.

He looked around the room and found his normal clothes and struggled to put them on. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt and he sort of liked it in a way. It was almost a sign of success for him.

He paced towards the vent quietly, each jolt of pressure making him wince and smile. He stepped on a bedside table and pulled the vent open. A metallic clang echoed through the room and he looked back to make sure he didn't wake the resting man. The man was peacefully asleep as Murphy placed the air door against the wall.

The blonde successfully pulled himself up into the vent and got on his hands and knees. His arms were weary and one gave out, making Murphy slam against the side wall. He was hit just right and winded so hard he could barely breathe. He coughed and struggled and let tears fall before he collapsed completely on the floor of the vent. The pain was so surreal it made him dizzy and his vision began to fog.

His eyes were about to close until he saw the blue tinted light coming from the opposite side of the vent. He propelled himself forward with the strength from his arms and legs, still resting on his stomach. Murphy didn't stop until he reached the end of the vent and he looked down to the floor that was seven feet below him.

He poked his head out and looked around the dark room. People who looked like grounders were in cages and some were hung up by their feet from a machine. The people on the machine each had a thing on their chest similar to the one the man in the infirmary had. Only this blood wasn't coming in - it was going out.

Murphy turned himself around and slumped out of the vent feet first. He walked towards the machines looking at the people in cages and hearing them groan and groan. They were too weak to escape or even try. When he reached the machines, he recognized one person as Anya. He got to the control panel as quickly as possible and began trying to lower her to the floor. He figured it out and watched her limp body slump down to the cold cement.

Although she was unresponsive, she had a pulse. It was weak, but still a pulse. He took all of the restraints off and lifted her frail body from the under arms and pulled her to a more hidden place of the room. She had minimal clothing and the room was cold, so to get her blood flowing again faster he needed to find something warm for her. He looked around the room in desperate need looking at all those who were staring at him with their pale almost lifeless faces.

He heard a beep and the thick door come open and he started panicking. The security man hadn't seen them in the corner, but had definitely noticed the missing person from the blood-extracting machine and pulled his gun from his holster. There was so much adrenaline pumping through him he didn't feel the stitches and staples in his chest, he simply kept breathing and holding Anya close as the guard approached stealthily.

Within moments the blonde knew he would have little reaction time so he had to quickly formulate somewhat of an attack plan while defending the frail Grounder. Just before the guard noticed them there was a violent clanging from the inside of one metal cages diverting the guard's attention. Murphy had to act now. He set Anya on the floor softly and crept his way to the guard. The guard was yelling at a captive woman when the blonde slammed his head into the side of the cage.

"Thank you," Murphy said after the man fell to the floor. "What's your name?" The woman found it an odd question but replied, "Echo." The blonde nodded, briefly introduced himself, and started removing the clothes of the guard to put them on Anya. After suiting the Grounder he drug the man's body over to the machines and hung him on the one he removed Anya from.

He ran back to the corner of the room and helped the Grounder up as she regained a very small amount of strength and ran towards the first door they saw hoping for an escape. He pushed it open and was startled when it slammed behind them. The noise snapped him back into reality and he began to feel how much pain he was actually in. He struggled to breathe and placed his hands over his knees and he looked curiously at the floor below him. It almost looked like a door.

A red light started flashing and an alarm went off and he looked up and around the ceiling while clutching the weak Grounder utterly confused. The floor below them opened and the pair fell into what seemed like a mining cart. His ears were ringing but he could still hear the buzz of quiet conversations and the crackling of a fire. The cart started to move and he remained absolutely still. Anya was fully awake now and she gave him a look full of complete terror, but he couldn't figure out if she was making that face because she didn't know what was going to happen or if she did.

As far as Monty could tell, Mount Weather was as close to heaven on Earth as he could get. There was plenty of space, plenty of food, and no one was getting floated every five minutes. And that was more than good enough for him. He had just woken up and stretched his back as a smile formed on his face, He rubbed his hands over the sheets and took a deep breath, filling his senses with unbelievable feelings. He really thought he didn't have to fight anymore, and it made him so happy.

He had been sharing a room with Jasper and was surprised not to see him fast asleep in the small bed next to him. He wasn't much of a morning person. The bed had obviously been slept in by his boyfriend. "No one can mess up a bed as much as him," Monty chuckled to himself before getting dressed and making both beds.

He opened the door and shut it behind him and walked down to the cafeteria slowly smiling at the concrete walls. There wasn't anything special about them really he was just in a fantastic mood. He rounded the corner into the big open cafeteria and looked for his boyfriend before going to get breakfast. He stopped and narrowed his eyes when he saw him sitting at a table with a girl laughing about something. It wouldn't have bothered him if it was simply a friendly laugh, but it was more than that. He would know.

Monty didn't feel like eating anymore and the bright, bubbly feeling he had mere seconds ago had dissipated quickly. It had turned into confusion and a hint of anger. He took a breath, approached the table calmly, and sat next to Jasper. The curly haired boy hadn't even bothered to look at Monty, but rather became uncomfortable very quickly.

Jasper cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "Monty, this is Maya. Maya, this is Monty." "I know. We've met. Hello, Maya," Monty said with a grin outstretching his hand. Maya gave a welcoming nod to him and after he had turned to Jasper. "Can I talk to you a minute?" Jasper quickly nodded and stood up. "Excuse us," Monty placed his hand over another and gave a slight bow to Maya before they left the room.

"Look at me," Monty said to the boy staring at the floor.

"Does she make you happy?"

Jasper was staring at him, "Monty, I care about you."

"But not as much as you care about her."

"Monty, that's not true."

"God dammit Jasper don't lie to me! I know you better than anyone! Even yourself at times! Don't tell me it wasn't what it looks like because I _know_ what that is. Unless, this whole relationship was a lie. Which wouldn't be surprising at this point."

Monty regretted the last sentence he spoke and that was clear on his face.

"Fine. Yes, she makes me happy. It is what it looks like and I'm sorry, but I do care about her. Same as I do for you. Nothing we did or will ever do is a lie. I love you, Monty, I do, but not the same as I did."

A warm tear brushed Monty's cheek before he said, "I'm sorry, too. Goodbye, Jasper."

With that, Monty walked away. He walked away from everything. The people, the buzz of energy, and Jasper.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"This blood is incredible, sir. The solar radiation really had an impact on their blood. We need to administer this to treat radiation poisoning instead of using the other Outsiders." The president furrowed his brows, "And then what? We just let the others go? They'll warn the others." "Who are they going to warn?" Dr. Tsing asked. "It's not like the entire population doesn't know we take them."

A man stepped out from the corner of the room Dr. Tsing hadn't noticed him as he sat so still, but her attention was diverted to him as he said, "More of my people came down from space. In the Ark. They could be warned if not already." The doctor squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. "How do you know this? Who are you?" "I'm Thelonious Jaha. I was a chancellor to the people of the Ark for many years. I released the twelve stations and later followed them in an inactive missile. They believe me to be dead." Tsing raised an eyebrow. "How many of your people are there?" Jaha stood up and outstretched his arm, "There's no telling how many stations survived in the crashes." He shook her hand and sat back down.

Tsing turned back to the president, "Should we began extracting?" Dante furrowed his brows and pierced the doctor with a look that was almost painful. "You will not take their blood. You will take orders from me. Those kids need to be safe here and I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep them that way. Do you understand, Dr. Tsing?" She nodded and pushed open the glass door into the concrete hallway.

"She's right," Thelonious said from his chair in the corner of the room, "they could save your people." The elderly man sighed without looking up from his desk, "Saving one people for the price of another isn't a solution."

Despite being weak, Anya was running faster than Murphy from the demented creatures that were chasing them. Before they were running for their lives, Anya and Murphy laid completely still in the cart. The blonde tried to get up and see what was above them and who or what was pushing the cart down a track. The Grounder ushered him to stay still and he complied. Luckily, their movements were hidden by the few other bodies over them.

The bodies shielding them soon were lifted out and the two were spotted. Anya used a rock laying on the floor next to her to kill whoever or whatever was about to kill them. They heard commotion not far and Anya motioned for Murphy to get out of the cart quickly. The blonde followed Anya feel maze of tunnels under the mountain for what felt like an endless cycle until they reached a chasm. Murphy now noticed it wasn't only the creatures who were following them, but also Mount Weather guards.

There was only two options now: surrender to the mountain and most likely be held prisoner, or jump. Anya had already made her decision and was cascading down into the water. Murphy followed her. He needed to find Raven. He almost regretted jumping because the impact of the water severely affected the staples on his chest. He swam up to shore next to Anya, who was still coughing up water.

After he got to shore and sat up in the mud with blood pouring down his body, he looked up to where they jumped from. All the guards had hazmat suits on to protect them from radiation, but one pulled the head piece on his off and Murphy immediately recognized him as Chancellor Jaha. He squinted, but then Anya decided to do something drastic.

Murphy didn't know how long it was since Anya had kicked him in the head and began dragging his body through the woods, he just knew he was awake now. He groaned slightly as his legs were following behind his weakened torso and arms that were being pulled by Anya. She was going to take him back to her village and he knew that so he started to wiggle underneath her grip.

He stopped moving due to the excruciating pain in his chest, but that didn't stop the Grounder from dropping him. He noticed he wasn't bleeding anymore and the blood on his chest was old and dried. There was also a leaf covering his partially open incision that was exactly like the medicinal one they put on Jasper. "We have to go to the dropship. To find Raven and Bellamy." Murphy stood up, his voice hoarse from dehydration. He noticed Anya was panting of exhaustion, so he lazily pointed in the direction of a stream. The same stream they'd collect water from for the kids at the dropship.

They walked in silence for a while until Murphy finally spoke. "Thank you." Anya looked at him confused. "For not killing me," the blonde answered to the non-verbal question. "You're the one that got me out of the Mountain. I should be thanking you." Anya grinned slightly. Murphy nodded, "What were those things that chased us?" Anya sighed, the smile disappearing from her face. "Reapers." He didn't need anymore context. The name of the creatures and the way she had reacted to the question was enough to know he didn't need to ask anything else, so he remained quiet for the rest of the trek.

Although Bellamy had been pardoned, the authority system always had him on edge. Why was Kane treating him so nice? He wasn't about to risk anything that could endanger him, or Octavia, or Raven, or even Murphy. It had been hard to keep the blonde out of his mind, but that didn't mean he had thought about him. The Grounders could have him, but Lincoln wouldn't lie. There wouldn't be a point. He had already been renounced by his people. He needed to find the mountain people.

Raven groaned and her eyes fluttered open as she tilted her head towards Bellamy. Her mouth slightly opened and she drew a long inhale. He got up to get her a cup of water and delivered it to her lips. "What's bothering you?" Raven said sitting up and clearing her throat with her eyes pinned on his blank face. He didn't reply. She crashed back down on her back and sighed, "We're gonna save them," she grabs his hand, "we always do." Bellamy closed his eyes and let a tear run down his cheek before looking at her and asking, "Will we?"

The brunette didn't know how to answer him. She wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to lie. She didn't know if she was ever going to see her friends again, she didn't know how to comfort her friend, she didn't know how t-

Abby walks in the grounded space station. "How's the leg?" Her eyes were red and swollen, along with the rest of her face. She had been crying since Raven told her she didn't know where Murphy was. "Well, to be honest not great. Do I need surgery?" Abby nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The brunette knew she was gonna start crying again and she was already so drained from it. "But…?" Raven began. "T-There's no anesthetics. Y-You'll have to feel everything. If you don't do it, you'll heal but it'll take two months before you can get back to work."

Raven didn't have two months. She was the most skilled mechanic on site and she needed to get her friends away from whoever the Mountain Men were. "How long would it take to heal with surgery?" Abby shrugged, "Two, maybe three, days post-op you can get up with crutches." The brunette took a deep breath, "Let's do it."

Author's Note:

I was gone forever before I uploaded Chapter 11. 11? 10? I don't remember. A lot happened. My friend died, so for a while I didn't feel like doing anything, and once I got past that I was super busy with school and finals and then I met the cast of The 100 and they were amazing I love them so much, so there was just a lot going on. I used to have two, three, four chapters in advance but I don't have that anymore and I'm just trying to write the chapters as every Wednesday approaches and I like to take my time with it and not rush everything so I can't promise I'll have things ready all the time, sadly. But I'm glad this is being well received and I'm trying to figure out how to fit Lexa into this because I can't just skip her character. I always appreciate reviews, favorites, and follows. It makes me so happy. Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Raven was lying face up on a bed in the makeshift infirmary in the Ark's Mecha Station. Abby felt tears form in her eyes again while she was sterilizing the scalpel, but this time they weren't for Murphy. The tears were for Raven. Raven had been like another child for her. She had practically raised her and now she's about to repair her broken leg. Bellamy fastened a seat belt around Raven's leg to use as a tourniquet and she shuddered. The older woman already heard the brunette's screams echoing in her mind before anymore sound left her mouth and she questioned whether she actually wanted to go through with this. She had to. Raven needed her to.

Bellamy sat down in a chair next to the brunette and gripped her hand. She squeezed back and exhaled slowly. The older woman's hands started shaking and the dark-haired boy grabbed one to get her attention. "Abby, she needs this. We need this. You can do it." She nodded and looked back at Raven one last time for reassurance. The brunette gave a graceful nod, but that didn't calm Abby's nerves. Regardless of what happened she was a wreck.

The screams that had echoed in her mind did little to prepare her for the screams that echoed throughout the whole camp. People stopped working, people stopped walking, everyone stopped everything. It sounded horrendous. Heavy tears streamed down Raven's face as she screamed and squeezed Bellamy's hand. He did what he could to comfort her, but nothing was working. Her mind was blank. She couldn't think about anything except the pain. Not even Murphy.

Anya had torn the Mt. Weather tracker out of her arm and blood was streaming down it. "You should let me look at that," Murphy said while they continued walking through the woods. "No time. We have to keep walking. They'll find us." The blonde quickened his pace and stepped in front of her. "You're bleeding bad, we don't know where the hell we're going, I need stitches for my chest, and they're gone. You took out the tracker two hours ago!" The Grounder squinted and approached him before replying, "I know where we're going, I know that the Mountain Men won't stop looking for us, and I know I'm bleeding. You may be weak, you may not trust me, but who stopped your bleeding? Who helped you escape?" Murphy looked at the ground silently answering the question.

The two walked in silence before the blonde had really processed what Anya had said. "Wait, what do you mean you know where we're going?" The Grounder didn't pause to start yet another argument so she kept going when she said, "Fairly obvious what I meant, Sky Person." Murphy was frustrated with her at this point. It was already dark and the only thing they had stopped for was water. "Just, please, tell me where we're going." She sighed, "My village." He was angry now when he spoke. "Your village? Your village?! I don't know if you've forgotten or not, but _your village_ attacked me and my friends. I am not risking going there. With you or not."

He bent down and lifted a rock. He threw the rock at her head, but instead of falling, she was enraged. She turned around and kicked him to the ground. She lifted his arm and locked it in place making sure that if he moved it would snap. "I am tired of you Sky People always getting in the way. I tried to be nice. I saved your life and this is the thanks I get? You know nothing. You are nothing." The blonde was also not growing very fond of her, but he wasn't about to let her control him. His thumb was just close enough to her wound to further injure her, so he pressed into it and she yelped and climbed off of him.

She turned away from him and winced while she gripped her arm. He snuck up behind her and slammed her head into a tree. She collapsed and Murphy lifted her into his arms and started heading in the direction he thought the dropship was. Thought.

Monty had started to recognize something suspicious happening and was determined to know more. Miller and Harper had been sitting on their bunks and talking about Grounders. Monty sat down next to Harper and adjusted the volume on the speaker in the corner to ensure a private conversation. Miller reached for it because the loud music was getting in his nerves. "Stop. They could be listening. The group leaned closer to each other as Monty started talking again.

"Murphy has been missing for the whole day. He was in surgery, but they won't let us see him and security is doubled. They seem to know everything about us, but who told them?" Miller raised an eyebrow and Harper was basically speechless. "Where's Jasper?" the other boy questioned. "With this Maya chick or whatever." The girl put a hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry, Monty." They made eye contact before he shook it off and turned back to the group, "Point is, we can't trust him. For right now, at least." The small group promised to keep things to themselves and do their best to find out what was happening.

Jaha looked across the desk at the elderly president. Eyeing him closely. Observing the way he held his head in his hands from the stress, his sharp inhales and heavy exhales, all leading up to his final answer, "You're not doing anything to those kids. I offered protection. I offered help. I'm not taking that away from them." Jaha stood up and paced the room. "Two outsiders, one of mine, got out. Don't you think they're going to tell someone? Someone from the Ark? You don't have time to wait for a compromise; you start this now or never."

"They're your people."

"They're disgraces to my people."

"What about their families?"

"What about yours? The family of almost four-hundred people you have in this mountain. This dying mountain."

Dante stopped thinking. He became president swearing to protect his people and he was letting them die because of some delinquents he just met. "They wouldn't trust you." The ex-chancellor's eyes widened and he sat back down. "But they trust you, Dante." He nodded. "Alright. I'll get Dr. Tsing."


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper and Maya were spending a lot of time together recently. Monty let it go. Jasper was happy and that's all he wanted. It was bothering him that he hadn't apologised for saying what he had said and it was guilting him so much. He decided on what to say and went looking for his best friend. He found him, alone, in his bunk. "Jasper," Monty started. He looked up from the hand he was fiddling with at him. "Hm?" Monty sighed. "I'm not here to confront you. I want to apologise. I've been rude to you and I shouldn't said the things I did. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it." He rambled nervously for another few seconds before looking back at a smiling Jasper. "It's okay," he gestured for Monty to come closer, "sit." "I shouldn't have done what I did. You were right to be mad, Monty. I'm sorry." He nodded. "It's okay." He debated on asking how Maya was, but decided to avoid the subject for now. It's not like much had happened.

Murphy had found something better than the dropship. He found Arkadia. Anya was awake now, but barely walking. They were both limping from the blisters on their feet and the weakness in their bones. Lincoln met them at the gate and took Anya to a bed. Bellamy was still with Raven in the infirmary. Abby was asleep. Kane took the blonde into the infirmary where his two friends had fallen asleep. Kane stitched Murphy's chest closed and cleaned the dirt and blood off of him. They didn't speak. The new chancellor didn't know what to say and Murphy was too tired. The boy sat in a chair next to Bellamy and started sipping water. Reluctantly waking him up.

He was shaken awake softly and opened his eyes slowly. He groaned and looked to the boy next to him. He blinked a few times to make sure it was really him. He gently slipped his hand out of Raven's grasp and lifted it to the blonde's face. His breath was shaky as he sighed and collapsed into Murphy's arms. They hugged for a while. Murphy stared at Raven over Bellamy's shoulder before he pulled away. "Let me see," Bellamy said referring to the new chest. Murphy lifted his shirt and the other boy stared for a bit, lightly touching below the fresh stitches.

The blonde grinned softly before gesturing for Bellamy to follow him outside so they didn't wake Raven. "Where's Lincoln?" Murphy needed to see him. If anyone knew what was going on, that Bellamy also trusted, it would be him. "I don't know I haven't seen him for a while. Where were you? What happened?" He was desperate for answers at this point. He needed to find his friends. "I need to find Lincoln first." "He might not even be here right now, Murphy. Talk to me." Lincoln had been leaving camp every few hours to check on Octavia. She wa still in his cave with Nyko. He kept going out in hopes she'd follow him back, but she was always too nervous to again face the people who saw her as a problem.

Bellamy sat Murphy in a chair across from him in a private room. "Tell me what's going on." The blonde sighed. He didn't know where to begin. "Mount Weather. Everyone is in Mount Weather." Before he could get anything else out, the older boy mumbled, "Mountain Men" under his breath. "You know?" Murphy's eyes widened. "No. Well, not really. Lincoln kept saying that you were with the Mountain Men. And then he said you were safe. Are they safe?"

"No, Bellamy, we have to get them out quickly. They're capturing Grounders and taking their blood. I saved one. They aren't immune to radiation like us or the Grounders. They're using their blood as treatment and we could be next."

"How did you escape?"

"There's a chute, sort of like a sideways airlock, that they put bodies on for disposal. The Grounder and I fell into this cart in a cave and some creatures or people called Reapers started pushing it and they were eating the other bodies. We ran until we found a chasm that went into a lake and we jumped."

"We're going to figure this out. We have to."

Octavia watched Nyko play in the dirt as Lincoln approached. She looked up and smiled at him before he sat next to her. "I'm glad he likes you," Lincoln said now fixated on the boy. "Likes me? Are you kidding? He loves me." "Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common then," he said smirking at his girlfriend. She playfully nudged him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything for a bit until the brunette spoke. "I want to go with you this time." "Thank you," the Grounder whispered to her. "I'm scared, Lincoln." "Don't be. They won't hurt you. I'm right here."

They sat for a bit longer so Lincoln could rest. It was a two hour walk to the cave he had already taken now twice today. "It's getting dark we have to go." The couple stood up and gestured for Nyko to follow.

They looked at the gate for a while before Octavia was finally ready to go in. Mostly everyone was inside. It was dark. Lincoln went inside with the brunette behind him. Nyko clutching her tight. "You're okay," she said reassuringly to the little boy. Bellamy beamed when he saw his sister. They greeted each other with a hug before he grabbed Lincoln to talk to Murphy. "Murphy escaped the mountain. We need to get my friends out before they start taking them like they do your people. I'm sorry for not trusting you." The Grounder nodded before listening to the blonde explain everything he saw.

Murphy and Anya each had pretty close descriptions of what had happened and they were each trying to devise a plan of extraction. Each agreed that they needed to work together as one to take down the mountain.


End file.
